<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by katychan666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241447">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666'>katychan666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Haruki is beautiful, M/M, he's an angel, i love him so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They sat like that in silence. Not many words needed to be exchanged anyway and Haruki smiled when he felt Akihiko’s fingers going through his hair again.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Aka Akihiko loves playing with Haruki's hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Haruki slowly dragged himself out of the bathroom, freshly out of the shower. It felt nice; it was a long day behind him and there was nothing better than a shower after a day like that. His hair was still wet, he had a towel on top of his head. He huffed under his breath when he came into the living room and smiled when he saw Akihiko sitting on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akihiko was working on something on his laptop, but as soon as Haru came into the room, he decided that the work was done. He closed down the laptop and placed it over to the coffee table. Akihiko’s eyes were carefully watching the other one and he pressed his lips together. Haruki always looked good, but there was some special aura around freshly-out-of-the-showe-Haru. The drummer pressed his lips together and Haruki was very well aware that Akihiko’s eyes were on him. A soft smile spread across the older’s lips and he slowly came closer over to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All done for today?” asked the bassist and glanced over to the computer. Akihiko quickly nodded. He spent hours that day working for his classes, so yes… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was so done with it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” was all that he said and Haruki smiled and then nodded. With the towel that he had on top of his head, he slowly started ruffling his hair, trying to get it as dry as he could before blow drying it. “C’mere,” said Akihiko softly and leaned back against the couch, leaning against the back pillows and then he opened his legs a little bit, tapping on the free spot of the couch. It wasn’t a lot, but enough for the two of them to snuggle together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki glanced down a little bit, but he wasn’t going to turn down such an invitation. He slowly sat down, feeling Akihiko hitting his back and his body was already heating up. They’ve been dating for a few months now, but he was still easily flustered around him and he then huffed under his breath, eyeing his pack of cigarettes that was resting on the coffee table. He was about to go and reach for them, but then Akihiko’s arms came around his waist and pulled him closer, stopping him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki turned around and looked over his shoulders. Akihiko’s forehead was resting against his back and he chuckled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t unlike Akihiko to be this clingy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kind of liked it; it made the drummer look cute in his eyes. Akihiko took in a deep breath and a little smile spread across his face. Haruki smelled good, of soap and shampoo. He slowly pulled back and then glanced down at the towel that was now resting around Haruki’s shoulders and he hummed along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bassist’s hair was getting longer again and he loved it. Chewing on his lip, he took a deep breath in and finally spoke up. “Want me to help you dry your hair?” asked Akihiko, whispering it into Haruki’s ear and the older gasped when Akihiko’s hot breath tickled against his ear and then he gulped and then he bit down onto his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” was all that he said in the end. Deep down he wondered if the other knew how much he liked when he would play with his hair. Haruki leaned forward a little bit so that Akihiko had enough space and he smiled when he felt the other’s hand on top of his head and he closed his eyes when Akihiko softly ruffled his hair with the towel. After he made sure that Haru’s hair was dry enough, he tossed the towel to the side and Haruki laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today,” said Akihiko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the practice,” carried on by saying the drummer and Haruki arched his brow. “You were really good,” he then added on by saying and Haruki’s cheeks reddened a little bit and he ducked his head down. What the hell? All of the sudden? Haruki didn’t really know, but the sudden compliment from his boyfriend made him smile and he happily sighed under his breath and then he clicked with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” said Haruki and then chuckled. “What has gotten into you all of the sudden?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to know that you were the coolest,” said Akihiko and the other snorted under his breath. He wasn’t going to question it because even though he couldn’t see Akihiko’s face he could sense it from the tone of his voice that he was kind of embarrassed? He laughed softly and then he placed his hand over Akihiko’s forearm, his arms were against hugging him around his waist and he leaned back a little bit and he smiled when he felt the other burying his face into his wet hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting weird today,” said Haruki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that in silence. Not many words needed to be exchanged anyway and Haruki smiled when he felt Akihiko’s fingers going through his hair again. It was no secret to him how much the other liked playing with his and he loved it as well. The feel of Akihiko’s long and slender fingers running through his hair was the best. The younger was slowly combing his hair back with his fingers. Since the hair was still wet, it stood in place. The longer that Akihiko spent playing with his hair, the warmer Haruki’s face was getting and he slowly turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little frown settled within his brows when he looked up at Akihiko’s face. He could tell that he was about to say something embarrassing again, so he decided to act faster than him. Haruki slowly turned around and softly pressed his lips up against Akihiko’s and thus took the other one by surprise. Akihiko’s eyes widened a little bit, but he recovered quickly and he kissed the other one back, giving him a little peck on top of his lip. Haruki pouted when they parted - </span>
  <em>
    <span>that was going to be it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted a little bit more than just a peck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanting to kiss his boyfriend properly, Haruki stood up and then turned around. He pushed Akihiko gently back against the couch and despite that his face burning up he climbed on top of his legs, straddling them and he placed a hand on top of Aki’s chest to keep him leaning against the couch. Akihiko had so many questions when Haruki was suddenly on top of him, but he didn’t mind in the least and his arms were now going around the other’s waist again. Haruki smiled softly and then leaned down, placing his lips on top of Akihiko’s again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akihiko’s kisses were soft, yet they managed to shake Haruki right to the core every single time. He loved it. Haruki slowly tipped his head to the left and gently licked across the other’s lower lip. Akihiko responded quickly, parting his lips, inviting the older one in. Haruki gasped softly as he licked himself inside of Akihiko’s hot mouth, gasping softly, wrapping his arms around Akihiko’s neck and he pushed himself closer to the other. Akihiko groaned, allowing Haruki to lead their kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki’s head was spinning when his tongue brushed against Akihiko’s, his tongue piercing gently scraping against his tongue and he groaned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He loved Akihiko’s piercings, especially the tongue one. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was just… experience out of this world. Akihiko’s strong arms were holding him close, yet holding him gently. The kisses were growing hotter, deeper, sloppier and it was Haruki that decided to break the kiss, feeling Akihiko gently sinking his teeth into his lower lip as they parted, sucking on it. With a final peck upon Aki’s lips, Haru pulled away. Both of them were panting and breathing hard. Akihiko licked across his lower lip and reached up with his hand, gently cupping the bassist’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” whispered the younger and that was it for Haruki. He hid his face into his palms, screaming on the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up,” stammered the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haruki’s hair was a little bit messed up, so Akihiko decided to be of help and he combed his hair back again with his fingers. He snickered when he saw how Haruki looked with his hair slick back and the other peeked through his fingers. “Now you look like a sly salaryman,” commented Akihiko and Haruki clicked with his tongue, quickly ruffing his hair and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” suddenly escaped past Akihiko’s lips. He couldn’t hold it in, not that time. His chest felt too full and warm, sort of blurting it out. Haruki pressed his lips again, his eyebrows knitting together and he opened his mouth to say something. Akihiko thought he could be so smug, did he? But in the end all he could say was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” muttered Haruki and leaned in to kiss the drummer again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>